Devlin Caral
Email: perine@iki.fi Description Eye Color: Green-blue Hair Color: Blond Height: 5'7" Weight: Age: 18 Place of Origin: Andor Stats Rank: Trainee Weaopon Score: 0 Philosophy: Not Choosen Yet Primary Weapon: Secondary Weapon: Tertiary Weapon: History Brief History: Devlin had been born the fourth and youngest son if you did not count his twin sister, born only minutes after him. Though he was the elder it had always been Shirae who called the shots. She ordered Devlin around in their games and sometimes; Devlin thought that it was Shirae who should have been born a boy and him a girl. Though he did not really have any inclinations to being a woman he felt lesser of an equal to his brothers and his sister. And if that had not made him feel different the fact that he was the only child with no red in his hair. A trait that all Caral's had been proud to boast. He took more after his mother than father anyway. Their family held a large farm and a finely rebuilt manor right outside Whitebridge. The farm had burnt down long ago killing everyone inside, leaving alive only two children, one who was Devlin's great grandfather, a Child of the Light and the other had been a girl who had joined the White Tower. Their histories were told often over the fire. While Shirae idolized their grandfather, and dreamt of joining the Children herself, Devlin's thoughts held a different path for him. He did not scorn her great-aunt Perine, like the rest of the family seemed. He felt more drawn to the Tower than the Fortress of the Light, and hoped that someday he could be wearing a Warders cloak and walking next to Aes Sedai in battle. Devlin had not mentioned this desire to even his sister, whom he shared all other aspects of his life. They dueled together Shirae pretending to be a Child and Devlin a darkfriend or whatever they thought up. Their swords were crude and dull, but could inflict damage if hit hard enough. Their father had not allowed either to use the good weapons, he knew they had. "We have guardsmen for that." he had simply said. When their 18th birthday had passed everything in the farm changed. The change could have been seen coming along gradually, her mother eyeing Shirae from the corner of her eye and keeping Devlin on lookout as well. But then one evening his mother came to him with the most bizarre request he ever though. He asked him to accompany Shirae to the White Tower, where she would be tested for the ability to channel. She had already written to their great-aunt who had suggested that Shirae be tested. If she proved capable, he should stay by her side and join the warders division. But if not, then he needed to return back to the farm so his father could help search for a bride for him, he was getting too old to still live at home and unmarried. Devlin knew that Shirae would not be pleased about that news and was not surprised to hear her screaming insults for their actions. But she had to cave in; there was nothing she could do. So the next day both of them were on a carriage that slowly made it's way further from the farm. Once they had traveled out of sight of the farm, Shirae jumped off begging Devlin not to tell their parents. He let her go, giving her as much money he could spare so she would not be forced to beg. And he did not turn back. He kept on going towards Tar Valon to enroll with the Tower Guards and live out his dream, as he was sure his sister was planning on doing also. Category:WS 0 Category:Trainee Category:Biographies Category:Warder Bios